In the manufacture, transportation, storage and application of cable, telephone wire, rope, hose and like materials it is common practice to wind the material on a reel of substantial diameter. The reel basically comprises a cylinder with circular end or terminal flanges. The reel product may be of substantial weight, for example as much as 5000 or 6000 pounds. Because of its mobility, a serious hazard is presented to handling personnel and bystanders as the loaded reel is moved from place to place, stored, and used.
It accordingly is the general purpose of the present invention to provide a reel chock for releasably securing the reel to a support surface such as a wooden warehouse floor or truck bed, which chock is of simple, durable construction; which is easily manufactured; which is safe and easy to use; and which is reusable over a long service life.
The foregoing and other purposes of my invention are accomplished by the provision of a chock suitable for use with a reel provided with terminal flanges. The chock comprises an assembly of plates arranged to provide a recess which receives an edge portion of each reel flange.
One of the plates comprises a side plate having transversely disposed openings through which at least one reel-retaining pin or setscrew is mounted for bearing engagement with the adjacent reel flange.
The plate assembly includes an inner side plate which has a cut-away upper portion for accommodating the surface contour of material mounted on the reel.
Chock securing means such as perforated flanges extending outwardly from the chock base and provided with spur type fasteners releasably secure the chock to the supporting surface,
In use, the chock is slipped under the reel flange and tacked to the supporting surface. The setscrews are tightened down against the outer surface of the reel flange. Companion chocks, usually a sufficient number to total 4, arranged in pairs in opposed relation, thus are applied, thereby releasably restraining the reel and maintaining it in position until its release is desired.